Dance like it's the last night of your Life
by WhiteWolfWind13
Summary: As I look out into the crowd I see a flash of blue. "What the…?" This is yaoi don't like don't read. Plz R&R reveiws make me happy X


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I also do not own the songs mentioned in this fanfic.**

** Dance like it's the Last Night of Your Life**

**Normal POV.**

"Why the hell do I have to come?" Ulquiorra grumbled as Syzel dragged him into Hueco Mundo. A night club. "Cause you need to loosen up that's why."

Music blared out of speakers as they walked in with Gin, Halebel, Aizen Ichigo and Renji. "OH MY GAWD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Yelled Ichigo over the blaring music as Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor played over the loud speakers.

Grinning Ichigo grabbed Renji and dragged him off into the crowd to dance. They were dancing so sluttish that they drew attention and caused many nosebleeds. (XD just had to put that in there)

Smirking and watching the duo dance Aizen, Gin and Halebel decided to join the dancing. Syzel grinned and dragged Ulquiorra over to the bar and ordered them drinks. "Drink up. You need to relax." "Fine" Ulquiorra mumbled.

**Ulquiorra POV**

"Ugh. Why did I agree to come to this club" Ulquiorra asked himself. "It's a waste of time. I could be doing better things with my time instead of partying." As I look out into the crowd I see a flash of blue. "What the…?"

**Syzel POV**

I noticed Ulquiorra's change of mood instantly. I looked over curiously and see him staring out into the crowd wide-eyed. I grin at what I see. He's looking at a tall blue haired man dancing. 

Graceful doesn't even begin to describe the way this man moved on the dance floor. Fluid in his movements he is beautiful. You can't help but be captivated by way he's dancing.

His shirt was off, probably on the floor some where; his sun kissed skin glistened with sweat as he danced. His blue was hair sticking up from him running his fingers though it.

**Grimmjow POV**

I was having the time of my life. I was dancing with abandon like there was nothing else that mattered in the world but me and the music. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair removing it from my face while moving my hips in time with the beat.

All of a sudden I feel a pair of eyes on me. I open my eyes and look over at the bar. Standing there was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Leaning against the bar was a man dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight tank top showing pale skin.

He had tattooed tear tracks on each side of his face and emerald eyes that seemed to bore into my soul. It was as if there were sparks of electricity flowing between us. He slowly licks his lips. A simple and small movement but it was enough to coax a stirring from my groin. I smiled and walked over to him to introduce myself.

**Ulquiorra POV**

As soon as those bright blue eyes met mine, my breath caught in my throat. He was beautiful. I'll admit it. I want him, Bad. A small smile graced the man's face as he walked over to me gracefully. When he stopped in front of my heart fluttered as he held a hand out. "I'm Grimmjow, would you like to dance?" "Ulquiorra and yes I would love to dance."

**Normal POV**

As Ulquiorra took the hand that was offered to him the song changed. Both men smiled as DJ got us falling in Love by Usher came on over the speakers. "Perfect song for this" Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow thought as they headed out onto the dance floor.

_(Yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
with our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side)_

As Ulquiorra and Grimmjow started dancing the air between them seemed to heat up.

Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back, back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up 

As they both start dancing Ulquiorra tilts his head back and closes his eyes while running his hands down his body in a seductive way. Hips rocking he moves with the beat.

_No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Grimmjow pulls Ulquiorra closer grinding his hips into Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra runs his hands down Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow smiles and lowers his head down to the smaller man's neck placing small kisses there.

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

"I'm…ahh…thirsty Grimmjow." "Alright, let's go get some drinks then." Smiling Grimmjow pulls Ulquiorra over to the bar. "Two Crown and Cokes please." Grimmjow asked the bartender. "Commin right up."

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's  
just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fo down, down, down, down,  
down, down_

"Here yah go boys." "Thanks man. Here Ulquiorra. Drink up." "Thanks." Ulquiorra smiles faintly. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow downed their drinks. "Common baby lets go dance some more." "Ok let's go."

_Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your  
life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

**Ulquiorra POV**

I'm having the time of my life. I don't want it to ever end. Grimmjow pulls me close rocking our hips together and I run my fingers through those beautiful blue locks of hair.

I decide to follow my instincts and tug on his hair pulling him down into a kiss.

**Grimmjow POV**

As our lips connect the air around us heats up. There's this feeling of rightness, like this is where I'm supposed to be. This is who I belong with. I close my eyes and lose myself in the kiss.

_Hear no evil or see no evil or speak no evil  
get it baby hope you catch that latino  
That's how we roll my life is a movie and you just Tivo  
momma got me swishin like a dreadlock don't rustle but  
I got em' in a headlock  
yabba dabba do make her bedrock  
mommy on fire psss so red hots  
badda bing badda boom mr. worldwide as I step in the  
room  
I'm a hustler baby but that you knew  
and tonight is just me and you_

We eventually have to part for air, we don't want to but it's necessary. Kissing again we danced closer, if that was possible, craving the heat of each other's skin.

Our souls seem to connect. In these moments our whole world shifts. We can't live without each other.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your  
life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your  
life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ_


End file.
